I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy
"I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy" is a song that features Slim Dusty. The song is adapted from "Duncan", and is originally from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Song Lyrics Oh, I love to have a dance with Dorothy Oh, I love to have a dance with Dot We dance to all kinds of music We love to dance the Romp Bomp-a-Stomp We dance in the town and the country Where the atmosphere is great We love to have a dance with Dorothy ‘Cause Dorothy’s our mate Well, I love to have a dance with Wags the Dog I love to have a dance with Wags He loves to dance the tango, And he carries his bone in a big brown bag We dance in the town and the country, Where the atmosphere is great We love to have a dance with Wags the Dog, ‘Cause Wags is our mate Now here comes Henry the Octopus He always loves to dance He twirls and spins and flourishes He dances in his eight legged pants We dance in the town and the country Where the atmosphere is great We love to have a dance with Henry, ‘Cause Henry's our mate Here comes Captain Feathersword Here comes our pirate friend He dances jigs and hornpipes He keeps dancing ‘till the end We dance in the town and the country Where the atmosphere is great We love to have a dance with the Captain ‘Cause the Captain's our mate Well, we love to have a dance with Dusty Well, we love to have a dance with Slim He can do all kinds of dances And nobody dances better than him He’ll dance in the town and the country, Where the atmosphere is great We love to have a dance with Dusty! Slim Dusty’s our mate It's time to dance together ‘Cause dancing’s so much fun You can dance anywhere you like There’s something here for everyone We dance in the town and the country, Where the atmosphere is great Oh, let's all dance together Because we’re all good mates Song Credits Trivia *The words on Slim Dusty's guitar strap says Waltzing Matilda. *The drums that were played by Tony Henry were later used in the 2017 version. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano in the 2000 version. *Carolyn Ferrie is uncredited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur in the 2000 version. *The video version uses sound effects. Appearances Video Performances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Duets Album Tracks *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Duets Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Duet songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Music Category:Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Pat Alexander Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Re-make songs Category:YouTube Songs